Jester Gets Fat
by Jatd4ever
Summary: After gaining a bunch of weight, Jester begins to dislike himself. If Jane doesn't find the reason behind his depression, than he'll have to leave the castle. Jane/ Jester


**I do not own Jane and the dragon or its characters  
**

After returning back from a trip with the king and queen, Jester appetite changed. He became obsessed with potatoes. He ate potatoes for every meal, and after a month, he didn't look like Jester anymore. His clothes no longer fit, so my job is to fix them.

"Jane, I'm sorry it's come to this" said an embarrassed Jester.

"Don't worry about it, we all gain weight here and there"

"But I gained weight everywhere"

"If I sew two of your outfits together, they should fit"

"I feel ashamed, how could I allow this to happen?"

"Why did you get obsessed with potatoes anyway?"

"When we visited a foreign dignitary, he made potatoes in a cream cheese sauce that was like nothing I've ever tasted in my life. So I tried to recreate it, and well this is what happened"

"I'm almost done, it's been a while since I've seen you without your Jester outfit."

"Thank you Jane, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You'd be running around naked if I didn't notice the tear. Alright, try this on, I'll go wait outside"

Waiting outside, the she knight thought about the earlier events. Today while he was sleeping in the royal garden, she noticed he spilt a few seams on his pants. Waking him up, he fell, and ripped his pants completely, leaving him in his under leggings. He ran to Jane's tower, and finding him a change of clothes, he changed into it.

_He looked adorable, all red-faced_

"Jane, you can come in now"

"Is the fit alright?"

"Yes, it's perfect, thank you Jane"

The fools clothes were snug around his stomach.

_Oh Jester, you look like you're a stuffed toy_

Taking Jester in an embrace "It seems like it's been a while since we hugged"

"You can't even wrap your arms all the way around me"

_Since when has he been so soft and warm?_

Letting go, he said "I have to go finish my ballad"

"Jester, have you been avoiding me?"

Avoiding eye contact, he answered "I don't know what you're talking about Jane?"

"And you don't look me in the eyes anymore"

"I have to go Jane"

"I'll talk to you later than"

_Don't avoid me_

Sitting in the courtyard, she looked at the sky until she's greeted by the king "Good day Jane"

Bowing, she returned the greeting "Good day your highness"

"It seems Jester has gained a substantial amount of weight"

"Yes your highness"

"I do not have so much an issue with his weight, but his self-esteem has taken a beating."

"I'm not sure I understand"

"He is not as cheerful, his ballads are the best they've ever been, but everything else is not funny anymore. If he doesn't fix his act, he'll have to leave"

"I assure, that I'll get his funny back"

**Jester's room**

Walking into his room, she interrupted his song writing "Jane what are you doing here?"

"Were going somewhere" said Jane.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's take a walk about in the forest"

"I'm a bit busy"

"It's important, I need to talk with you"

"Alright"

**The forest**

Starting the conversation, the she knight asked "How have you been?"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not, I know you've been avoiding me"

"No I'm not"

"Then why are you looking away?"

"You don't understand what it's like to be praised and applauded one day, and criticized the next"

_Excuses_

"I have to deal with a Gunther, he's always spouting nonsense"

"I really should be getting back"

Pinning him to a tree "You're not going anywhere, not until you tell me why your trying to run away?"

"I'd just rather not talk about this"

"Like it or not, under the king's command, I have to find what's wrong with you or you'll have to leave the castle"

"What? What did I do wrong?"

Backing away from him, she said "Your ballads are the best they've ever been, but other than that, you're not funny anymore"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not. You don't speak in riddles and rhymes, you don't joke. And what's worse, you don't come and talk to me. And it saddens me."

"Jane, I never meant to"

"Whatever it may be, we'll get to the bottom of it. Let's talk and walk."

"I don't really have much to say"

_Really than I'll just have to do something_

Taking his hat she runs "Jane give me my hat

as she said teasingly "Catch me if you can"

They both run until the reach the river "Give me my hat"

"You'll have to try harder than that"

"Jane watch out"

"Your not going to trick me"

"Your going to fall"

"What?"

It was too late, Jane fell in the river "Are you alright Jane?" Asked Jester

"Yes"

"Haha! Jane if you we're thirsty, there is no need to drown"

Looking upon the laughing fool, she noticed the redness in his cheeks, and how his dirty blond hair fell upon his pudgy face when he laughed. Pulling her out the river, they sit down and talk "Here's your hat"

"Thank you"

"It's been a while since I've seen your hair"

"Sometimes I almost forget what it looks like. If only I can get rid of the ringing in my ears, oh wait that's my hat"

Shivering, the fool noticed the she knight is cold. So he took his jacket off and placed it on Jane.

"Thank you"

She still shivered, so he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her into his chest.

_So warm and soft, but his heart is beating a bit fast_

"Jester?"

"Yes my fair beanstalk?"

"What really happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"On the trip did something happen, and don't lie"

"The truth is something did happen. I almost died"

"What?"

"I know you're cold so don't move, I'll explain. As the royal food taster, I taste the food before the king eats. And normally there is no danger, but I started to lose all the contents of my stomach from both ends. I couldn't eat anything, it would come back up. And I was afraid I would die since I was so thin. But then someone gave me cooked potatoes with cheese sauce and it didn't make me sick, so I ate potatoes. And in two days I was back to myself. And I guess I worried something like that could happen again, so I wanted to gain weight. But I became addicted, and not only did I feel afraid, but I felt ashamed. I have gotten so big and I thought that you would think I'm disgusting."

Sitting up, she saw tears escaping his eyes. Wiping away the tears, she kissed his eyes, then his cheek, then his lips. She kissed him affectionately, expressing her love for the fool. When she parted from his lips, he touched his lips and asked "Jane why did you?"

"You didn't want me to?"

"It's not whether I want you to, but"

"It saddens me that you would say such things about yourself. I'm happy that your alive. I don't care how thin or fat you are, your still Jester. I care about you so much"

"But Jane..."

"I love you Jester, please don't ignore me, I hate it when we're not together "

"You love me? But you're so beautiful, you can have any man you want"

"But the only man I want is you. Since I met you, I only wanted to be your bride. There has never been another man I'm my heart."

Kissing him again, tears of happiness escaped her eyes "Jane, that makes me the happiest man in the world" said the fool happily.

"Your so soft"

"What am I a pillow?"

"An adorable pillow that is warm and kind"

Taking Jane into his chest, she leans against his chest to get warm.

"Did you eat honey?"

"Baked apples with honey and raisins. Why do you ask?"

"Your lips are sweet"

"Let's get back to the castle"

"But it's so nice here"

"I don't want you to catch a cold"

"Only if you'll hold my hand"

**The castle gates**

Gunther had sentry duty, and upon seeing Jane and Jester, he had a comment "Jane are you holding hands with a bear, no wait it's just the swollen clown"

"Shut up Gunther, a bear is better than a donkey"

"You mean you'd rather hold hands with a beast than a man?"

"Show me a man and I'll tell you"

Jester pinched Gunther on the shoulder, and he fainted. Poking him with a stick, Jane asked "Is he going to be alright?"

"He's just sleeping, he'll wake up later"

Leaving Gunther unconscious, we headed for the throne room

**Throne room**

"It looks as though you feel better"

"Yes my lord, thanks to a beautiful maiden"

"Then I'll be looking forward to your jokes during dinner time"

"Of course"

"Is there something I should know about?" asked the king.

"Why do you ask?"

"Two of my best subjects come to see me with joined hands?"

"We have come to understand each others feelings" Jane said.

"May it be than, I look forward to the future"

Leaving the throne room, they sit in the royal garden "it's a wonderful day"

"I guess I'll talk to your father later"

"You know, I told you my feelings, but you haven't told me yours"

"Didn't you know, since the beginning, you were the only one for me. Actually today was not the first time you kissed me?"

"What? When have I kissed you?"

"When we first met, I was crying because I was scared, but then you hugged me and kissed me. Then you said you loved me, and from then on, I have loved you"

"I was a bold child"

"But you've also did the same thing to dragon, so does that mean I have competition?"

"In romance, there is only two, which is only me and you. In family, the castle staff, the royal family, dragon, even Gunther, are united. With you, me and dragon, we'll live a good life"

"Can you promise me something?" asked Jester

"And what would that be?"

"I love you Jane, promise to never let me go"

"Even if the world ends, I'll never let you go"


End file.
